<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man in the mirror by spacexcowboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877396">Man in the mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexcowboy/pseuds/spacexcowboy'>spacexcowboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aus inspired by other media [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (1988), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Beetlejuice References, Cheating, Dead People, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Haunting, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexcowboy/pseuds/spacexcowboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being murdered by your own husband you swear to haunt him for the rest of his days, but such a task seems impossible with his ignorance.</p><p>However you reach the final straw when you find out about his other family. You call upon the help of an infamous spirt to finally get your revenge, but what happens when the devilish spirit becomes obsessed with the idea of companionship with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illuso (JoJo)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aus inspired by other media [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Man in the mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning implied rape and mentions.<br/>Mentions of drugs<br/>Murder and graphic depictions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked up in horror at your husband, Cristiano Angelo as he he gave you a crazed smile, you laid helpless beneath him.<br/>
"What did you do?" you choked out as you felt your body slowly shutting down.<br/>
"I'm sorry dear but I don't think our marriage can last..." He said in a coldly cruel tone.<br/>
"Why...?" You croaked as you felt the saliva dripping from your mouth.<br/>
"You see... I can't follow my dream with you pulling on my shoulder, I needed money and when I saw you in that little red dress and fancy diamonds I knew you were my ticket to wealth... So now that I have your money it only seems convenient for you to get some mysterious illness" he explained as he circled your body.<br/>
"You... You... Poisoned me for all this time?!" You gasped.<br/>
"A little rat poison here, a little rat poison there" he hummed.<br/>
"You won't get... Away with this" you mumbled as your vision began to double and your sense grew numb.<br/>
"I'm afraid I already have, nobody will be surprised when I tell them you passed away, sure they'll be sad but nobody would suspect the grieving Widower" he continued on and on but his voice turned to muffled groans and eventually white noise before you couldn't hear at all. You felt him grab your jeans and pull them down as he got on top of you. You knew what he was going to do, you just hoped you would just die already.</p><p>💔💔💔</p><p>You woke up lying on your bed, a sigh of relief escaped your lips. It had all been a horrible nightmare, you couldn't understand any reason why your husband would want to kill you.</p><p>You sat up from your bed and saw him getting into his work uniform.<br/>
"Good morning honey" you said as you got off of you bed and walked up to him but he didn't give you a response.<br/>
"You ok dear?" You asked but still not a word left his lips.<br/>
"Why are you ignoring?" You asked, no response as he headed to the doorway but you blocked him.<br/>
"Don't give me the silent treatment?! I won't let you just ignore me like this!" You yelled at him but he didn't stop, he just walked straight through you.<br/>
"What the?!" You exclaimed as you turned behind to see him walking down the stairs. You felt your body and it was solid, you were baffled as to what happened.<br/>
"Hey wait!" You yelled as you ran down the stairs and tried to grab his shoulder but your hand phased through him.</p><p>At that moment your existence shattered. Your eyes widened and your knees trembled as you felt an unbearable weight fall on top of you. It wasn't a dream... Your husband really had killed you. You were absolutely horrified, falling on your knees as your stomach twisted painfully. You wanted to cry so badly but no tears ever showed.</p><p>After minutes or even hours passed you stood up and slowly descended the staircase. In the entrance you saw various flowers and gifts litter the room. You peered through the window and saw your husband walking towards you vintage car before hopping in with a Cheshire grin like it was his property.</p><p>You felt you sadness boil into rage as you realised he had played with your heart and taken everything that you owned.<br/>
"I hate you... I hate you... I hate you" you muttered through gritting teeth. All of you love for him turned into hate. Your dead heart grew as poisonous as the very poison he had made you drink for months.</p><p>Your hate filled thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the tv being turned on before static blared at an ear piercing volume. You walked into the lounge room and saw the black and white pixels glitch across the screen before a loud beep erupted. You fell back in shock and covered your ears. Then a black and white count down screen played, like the ones in old  black and white cinema.</p><p>One the count down ended several panels were shown with a single letter on each.</p><p>I<br/>
L<br/>
L<br/>
U<br/>
S<br/>
O</p><p>Illuso as you could faintly remember from the little Italian you knew meant delude. You were confused yet you couldn't tear your eyes off the screen. </p><p>"Just say the name three times and all your afterlife worries will disappear" a calm masculine voice spoke as you saw tall man in a clean striped suit appear on screen. His red eyes glowed against the screen where everything else was displayed in a depressing monochrome. It was almost like he was looking straight at you as he pushed his one of his several ponytails over his shoulder.<br/>
"Illuso" you muttered so hopeful that the stranger on the tv could make your problems disappear.<br/>
"Illuso" you said again.<br/>
"Illus-" you were about to say before you saw a door appear in the wall. The TV quicky turned off as the door opened, to reveal a gruesome figure of buchered human flesh.<br/>
You let out a scream in horror in horror as they approached you.<br/>
"I told them I wasn't suited to this job..." A male's sigh came from the grotesque man said as he grabbed something from his bag, a large book.<br/>
"For you Mrs. Angelo" he said as he held out the book for you.<br/>
"I'm not Mrs Angelo anymore, Miss (l/n) would be more appropriate" you hissed as you snatched up the book from his mangled hand.<br/>
"Honeymoon phase over?" He asked.<br/>
"If you consider being slowly poisoned by the man you knew as your husband counts, then yes... It's more then over" you replied.<br/>
"That's harsh, if it makes you feel better I was drugged, raped and murdered by some guy I met at a bar" the ghostly corpse said in a sympathetic tone.<br/>
"Agh" you cringed.<br/>
"Well I best be going to deliver the rest of these books. Best of wishes, I'll be hoping that a lady such as yourself gets evaluated soon" he said as he made his way back to the door.<br/>
"What? What do you mean by evaluated?" You asked but he gave you no response as he left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>